


Picture This (Nouis)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is an art student at uni and Louis is, well, ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture This (Nouis)

**Author's Note:**

> co-writen by soya.

Louis was sitting on the couch of his flat, bored on a friday evening. He’s watching TV and aimlessly flicking through the channels but can’t find anything particularly interesting to watch at this time of night.

Niall’s out late studying at the library again. He’s been so stressed about his uni exams lately that he’s hardly ever home, and Louis can’t quite say he enjoys his boyfriends absence. Louis feels as if Niall’s overwhelming himself with all his studying. The younger boy barely takes any break from the books, spending all his free time at the library, leaving Louis alone with nothing to do.

Louis tried to help him, occasionally going over a few questions with him and trying to help him understand, but Louis was lucky to have graduated himself, so he was barely any help to the younger boy. Louis worked full time as an editor now, and just wished he could come home to his boyfriend’s glowing smile every day.

But sadly, that wasn’t possible with Niall always running to the library every chance he gets to study.

Louis felt as though he and Niall were drifting apart lately, which he didn’t like at all. It had been so long since they’d just hung out the two of them or spent some time together. He missed it.

Of course, he supported Niall’s decision to want to become an artist, but he never realised that would involve so much work. For weeks now, he fell asleep alone every night and often woke up alone again. He couldn’t wait until Niall’s final exams were over next month so they could go back to what they used to be.

He often wondered what Niall was working on. He hid out into the library to work on his big project, refusing to let Louis look at his work. This confused Louis. On the few occasions he had seen his boyfriend, he begged him to get to see it - his secret sketch book -, but the blonde boy wouldn’t budge.

“Why do you use text books for art?” Louis would occasionally ask Niall, always receiving the same response. “It’s more than just lines, Lou. Plus, you always seem to forget I’m working on a business major too, just in case this whole art thing doesn’t work out for me.” And then, Louis would peck his tender boyfriend on the cheek and promise him that it would. “Even though you never show me your stuff, I know it will. Just the way you speak so passionately of it, and all your dedication, i know you’re amazing babe” Louis reassures him, always making the irish lad smile brightly up at him. But for now, all Louis wants is to be with him, not alone in their appartment.

He admired Niall for taking risks and chasing his dream - giving up on his own was one thing Louis constantly regretted.

He’d always wanted to be a musician, but never pursued his fantasies and chose the easier route instead, signing up for uni to get where he was today. Louis found himself constantly worried that Niall’s dream was becoming more important than him, though, and -as much as he hated to admit the selfish thought - it really bothered him.

Niall seemed more preoccupied in his art than being with Louis. They barely even spent any time together in the past few months, since Niall was always studying and working on his projects, coming home late and leaving early. They haven’t gone out since forever.

Louis wanted to change that though. He wanted things to go back to the way they were before Niall became so engrossed in studying.

He could hardly remember the taste of Niall’s lips or his (not so) familiar smell; the sweet smell that Louis always took secret wiffs of as they snuggled close together. He just wanted to be a proper couple again, but he wouldn’t let his whining and complaining get in the way of Niall’s dreams. As badly as he wanted to say something to fix whatever what was left of their relationship, Louis was afraid of making Niall give up on his dream for him. He shouldn’t make him choose. He’d just have to make it work.

Louis sighed as he flicked through a few more channels, giving up after finding nothing. He glanced at the clock. 1:26 am.

Deciding to go to bed alone, Louis gets up, only to be interrupted by the front door quietly being unlocked. “Louis,” Niall gasped when he flicked the light on, spotting his boyfriend next to the staircase wearing a tight tee shirt that showed off his torso perfectly and a pair of Niall’s grey joggers. “What are you doing up so late?”

“I tried sleeping but I couldn’t,” Louis started, changing directions to walk towards Niall instead. “I was just thinking about stuff” he said vaguely, stopping when he was just a foot from Niall. From there, he could see the younger boy’s exhausted features, indicating the lack of sleep he’s had recently.

“You look terrible baby…” Louis sighed, reaching a hand up to stroke Niall’s cheek delicately with his thin fingers, trailing a path down to his lips and stroking them gently before replacing his fingers with his lips, giving the irish boy a gentle kiss. “You shouldn’t overwork yourself like this sweetheart. You need to relax once and a while.” Louis continued.

“But I have to study, I can’t fail this! It’s for my future-” Niall protested, only to be interrupted by Louis’ mouth on his again. He relaxed into the kiss, letting his arms snake around Louis’ waist.

“Just take a break, Niall. You’re getting yourself sick” Louis breathed after parting from Niall. “Take one day off for me tomorrow Ni. For you too, of course. It’s a Saturday anyways, let’s just relax together. Just me and you and no studying. Please?” Louis pleads, wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist and pulling their bodies closer together

Niall sighed against Louis’ neck. “But my exams are soon-” he stopped mid-sentence when Louis pulled back abruptly, the hurt look in his eyes silencing him. “Fine. I won’t study. I’ll stay here, with you.” Niall gave in, pulling Louis in by the waist against him again.

“I promise when I finish my course next month I’ll be the boyfriend you deserve. I know I’ve been shit lately. We haven’t even had sex in like two weeks and I miss you so much. I just hope you understand,” Niall mumbled, wanting the other boy to understand that he too hated being apart, even though it was entirely his fault.

“I do babe, I do. I admire you for following your dream, for being so passionate about it. I’m so proud of you. Don’t stress over me, I’m not going anywhere. Focus on your studies, that’s what’s important right now” Louis smiled at Niall, despite the fact he was cringing at his own words on the inside.

He wanted to take them back and yell at Niall for ignoring him these past few weeks, but that would be selfish of him. He had to support Niall, who was overly stressed.

“Now come to bed babe, get some sleep.” Louis added, poking Niall’s little button nose before reacing for the zipper of his jacket and pulling it down, shrugging it off his boyfriends shoulders and hanging it up.

He grabbed Niall’s hand and guided him up the stairs to the bathroom so that they could get ready for bed.

Niall smiled to himself. This was the first time in a long time that he would get to fall asleep with Louis in his arms, instead of slipping quietly in bed after he’s asleep.

Even though Louis was supportive of his career choice and he said Niall should focus on his studied instead of him, he knew the boy well enough to know what his actual opinions on the subject were.

They brushed their teeth and got themselves washed up a bit before heading to their bed, Louis stripping Niall of his baggy clothes before he did the same to himself, both left only in a pair of boxers. They crawled under the covers and Louis sighed contently as Niall’s strong arms pulled him into his chest.

“I missed this” Louis whispered, softly tracing patterns into Niall’s chest with his fingers. Niall shivered at the contact, tightening his grip around Louis. “I did too” he said, leaning down to kiss Louis’ neck slowly, teasing him.

Louis squirmed when Niall’s fingers moved down to his waist and squeezed, tickling him. “Stop,” Louis giggled, but Niall continued. Louis reached down and grabbed Niall’s hand, intertwining their fingers together and bringing them up to his mouth to kiss his knuckle. “Stop,” he repeated, trying to stay serious but unable to hide his smile when Niall pouted adorably.

“Don’t give me that look” Louis warned, bringing Niall’s hand to his chest and resting it there as he leaned up to kiss the pale, soft skin at Niall’s neck. He flicked out his tongue and ran it along the vein to the side of his neck, making Niall shudder. “Louis” Niall groaned, his nails digging softly in the skin of Louis’ chest. “S-stop”

“Shhh,” Louis hissed against the skin of the blonde boys neck, “just go to sleep, Niall.” Louis continued to nip at the skin, biting softly and soothing the red spots with his tongue, sucking a bruise or two into the pale skin as well. “How do you expect me to sleep when you’re making me all fucking hot,” Niall complained with a grin, not able to find the strength to push Louis away despite how tired he was

“Fine I’ll stop” Louis said simply, pulling away from the reddening skin and turning around in Niall’s arms so his back was pressed against Niall’s front.

A soft whine escaped the irish lad’s lips at the loss of contact. “Louis” he whimpered, nudging his older boyfriend’s cheek with his nose. “Now you’re just going to leave me all hot and bothered here?”

“Until tomorrow, yes. You need sleep young man.” Niall whined at Louis’ words and Louis couldn’t stop the cheeky smirk from growing on his face.

He reached down to where Niall’s hands rested on his bare stomach and locked their fingers together, leaning back into his boyfriend who nuzzled his face in Louis’ neck.

“As if I’m going to fucking fall asleep with the biggest hard on ever” Niall grumbled, rubbing his hips into Louis’ backside as if to prove his point. Louis tried hard not to moan at the feeling, and chose to act as if he was trying to sleep. “Fine, be that way” Niall whispered seductively in Louis’ ear after realizing he wouldn’t budge. “You’re going to pay for this”

“You wouldn’t be so worked up if we had a regular sex life, Ni. Its been so long that you’re desperate after only a few kisses,” Louis chuckled, squeezing his boyfriends hands to reassure him that it was only a joke - he wasn’t mad at Niall about that, but he wanted this just as bad as Niall did. He wanted to make the young boy suffer though, so he continued his tired facade.

“Who says I haven’t been having a regular sex life? How do you know that I haven’t been seeing some guy for the past month and I’ve been lying about going to the library?” Niall teased, rubbing the tip of his nose along the shell of Louis’ ear, playing along, trying to make Louis crack.

“Well feel free to invite him to our bedroom next time we make love, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind joining.” Louis said without a single moment of hesitance, knowing Niall well enough to believe he would never do such a thing - not to Louis, not to anyone. He was a very trustworthy bloke.

Niall smirked at Louis’ reply. “I’m sure you’d love him, he’s loud in bed… I know how much my moaning and screaming turns you on, his screams are much worse than mine.” he whispered hotly in Louis’ ear, who had to supress a shudder.

He couldn’t help his blushing cheeks when Niall mentionned his secret kink, one he was hoping the younger boy wouldn’t have caught on. He was embarassed.

“He likes to pull hair too. I know you like it when I tug your hair and force your mouth onto my dick. I know you like it rough, Lou. Nobody else would know that about you now, would they?” Niall said in a low, husky voice, his accent slurring his eager words together in a rush. He bit Louis’ earlobe gently and began to trail his fingers down Louis’ stomach.

He felt Louis’ muscles clench beneath his touch, but the older boy kept quiet stubbornly. Niall tried moving his hands lower, his destination being just a few inches away, but Louis grabbed Niall’s hands and held them tightly, preventing any movement. Niall instead moved his face into Louis’ neck and left feather-like kisses on the soft skin.

“And I know you love topping, because you like having control. You like feeling me around you, huh baby? You like it when I can’t walk properly in the morning, knowing it’s because of you?”

“Stop that, Niall,” Louis ordered, loving how eager he knew Niall was right now but wanting to just cuddle. “Just hold me, please, Niall. I just miss your arms around me,” Louis said quietly, and Niall almost cooed at his boyfriends words because he sounded so sincere and so fragile.

“I’m sorry babe” Niall apologized, feeling guilty. “I didn’t know that was what you wanted . I’ll stop” Niall sighed and readjusted his embrace around Louis, who turned around into his arms and hugged him around the waist.

“It’s alright. Sorry for getting you all frustrated” he mumbled, pressing his lips to Niall’s chest. “Don’t be sorry,” Niall murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Louis’ head and ignoring the throbbing ache in his briefs. “I love you, and I miss you so much. You’re all I think about at school or at the library boo,” Niall confessed.

“I love you too, Ni,” Louis smiled at the words, glad to hear them after such a long time. “And as selfish as it sounds, I’m glad you think about me when i’m not there” Louis chuckled tiredly, rubbing soft circles into the bottom of Niall’s spine.

“Jesus, Lou. I can’t believe you just called yourself selfish. I’m the one that leaves you day after day to lock myself away in the library to study and-” Niall rambled, only to be interrupted by Louis’ finger on his lips.

“Shhh,” he hissed, leaning closer to peck his lips. “I love you, so that means I’m here to support you, no matter what.”

Niall sighed at Louis’ touch, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. “I just feel bad for not being here, with you. I’ve been horrible boyfriend,” he groaned frustratedly, looking desperately at Louis’ face. “I’ve just been so stressed, I’m so scared to fail.. I’ll make it up to you once my exams are done, alright? I promise” he whispered.

“Of course baby,” Louis said, his eyes starting to feel heavy as he layed in the comfort of Niall’s arms, pressed to his broad chest. “We have our entire lives ahead of us. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine without you for a little longer.”

Niall frowned at Louis’ last sentence and was about to question it, but the subtle sound of Louis’ slowing breathing stopped him. He sighed and tried to relax with Louis laying heavily in his arms, searching for the same sleep that had consumed his boyfriend. After what felt like hours, he finally fell asleep too.

Louis woke up the following morning to an empty bed and frowned despite the fact that he had become accustomed to that feeling by now. Instead of feeling completely alone though, he could smell something fresh cooking downstairs and quickly slipped Niall’s sweats back on and stumbled slowly down the stairs to find his boyfriend in the kitchen, watching pancakes cook while holding a pencil in one hand, a sketch pad lying on the counter beside him.

Instead of walking over to him, Louis backed up behind the wall again, hoping Niall wouldn’t notice him. He rarely had the chance to watch Niall draw, since he never let him.

Louis leaned against the doorframe and watched Niall as he turned from the stove to the counter, his eyebrows scrunching together in concentration and his tongue poking through the corner of his lips as he moved his hand across the sketchpad skillfully.

Niall drew with passion, focused on his artwork, the work he was always too nervous to show Louis. In fact, he was so focused that a burning smell started to rise into the air and Niall scrunched his nose up, trying to decipher the smell before jumping up in realisation to flip the pancake on the frying pan. Louis had to clasp a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

Niall swore rather loudly after poking at the burnt pancake, and turned back to his sketchpad. Louis saw his eyes widen and the frustrated “Jesus Christ” that left Niall’s mouth made him supress a laugh again. Niall held up his sketchpad to eye level as he inspected the dark line he left across his drawing in his haste to flip the pancakes. He sighed and bent back down over his work, erasing carefully the mistake and starting over.

This time, he remembered to flip the pancake after about a minute or so and continued to do this until it was cooked, adding it to a plate piled high with them.

Louis decided it was time to reveal himself and walked out from behind the doorframe, rubbing his eyes and stretching like he had just rolled out of bed. “G’morning” he mumbled as he walked over to Niall, making him whirl around in surprise, a spatula in his hand.

His features softened when he recognized Louis’ presence, and he turned off the stove before walking over to Louis and pulling his against his chest. “Good morning Lou,” he said brightly. “I made breakfast!”

“Something smells burnt,” Louis sniffed the air as he leaned up to peck Niall’s nose, laughing when Niall mumbled that he had been distracted while cooking. “What were you drawing, Ni?” Louis asked, sneaking a glance over the other boys shoulder to the sketch pad laying flat on the counter.

“Nothing” Niall stumbled over his feet in his rush to hide the sketchpad from Louis’ curious eyes. “It’s just stupid sketches” he cleared his throat uncomfortably. Louis frowned up at the boy and gave him an upset look. “Why won’t you ever let me see your drawings or paintings?” He whispered quietly.

“They’re personal,” Niall replied quickly, tucking the book behind his back. “They’re not even that great, Lou.” Niall continued, and Louis raised an eyebrow, hating to hear Niall putting himself down about something he enjoyed so much.

“Niall, you spend days at a time practicing your drawings and studying techniques, you got the top mark of your class for the last project, don’t tell me you’re not good!” Louis said sternly, taking Niall’s face in his hands.

“I just wished you’d let me see your drawings, we’ve been together so long, and you never let me even take a peek at any of them.” he finished quietly, his voice shaking slightly.

Haven’t they been together long enough for Niall to at least give him the privilege to see his drawings? He lets his teachers see them; yet they’re so personal that his own boyfriend can’t see?

Niall had given everything to Louis; his heart, his sould, and even his virginity three years ago, and one day he’d give him a ring to promise their eternal love, so why was this such a secret?

Louis never really complained though, so Niall never felt obliged to show him anything, but right now, with Louis’ wide, pleading, shiny eyes silently begging him to just give him a peek, Niall had never hated himself as much as he did now for doing this to him.

Louis could the see the despair in Niall’s eyes as he tried to get his mind in check.

Niall wanted to have enough courage and self-confidence to show Louis his drawings. He just couldn’t bear the thought of Louis laughing in his face, or even being creeped out by his work.

Louis had never pressured him into showing his drawings, for which he was grateful. But now, at this moment, Niall was realizing how much it was hurting Louis to keep his sketchpad away from him. Even though Louis had never voiced it, Niall noticed, just now, that Louis was deeply troubled by this.

“Everyone else laughs,” was all Niall replied to his boyfriends previous statement, quickly turning around and grabbing the syrup and butter out of the fridge, placing both items on the kitchen table before placing a kettle on the stove and waiting for the water to boil.

Louis was shocked. He frowned at Niall, who didn’t see him. Why would anyone laugh at him? Because he was an artist? Louis already knew Niall was an artist, what made him think he’d laugh?

“Niall, baby, is that what all this is about?” Louis murmured, stepping directly behind his boyfriend and placing his hands on his tense, bare shoulders. “Me laughing at you?”

“No,” Niall whispered as his shoulders stiffened, even though that was exactly what it was.

Louis rubbed his hands up and down the sides of Niall’s shoulders, trying to relax him, and leaned closer to press a lingering kiss to the back of his neck. “There’s nothing to laugh at, Niall. I bet your work is absolutely incredible.”

“Well if that’s the case, why has everyone laughed when I showed them my sketches? My own brother and mother!” Niall let out desperately. “Only one who’s never laughed is my teacher, he’d the only one who looks at my works objectively for what it is and doesn’t judge me.” he added, seemingly ashamed to be telling this to Louis.

“When have I ever judged you baby?” Louis asked, grabbing Niall’s hips and turning him around so that their chests were pressed together. Louis had Niall against the counter, his leg slotted between both of Niall’s as he held him close. “When have I ever been like everybody else? I love you, you know that. You’re the most important thing in my life, Ni.”

Niall hung his head, knowing Louis was right. The internal battle inside Niall calmed down when he reluctantly pulled his sketchbook from behind his back and handed it to Louis, without meeting his gaze, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. Louis backed away from Niall, but not before pulling his chin up and kissing him gently on the lips. “Niall are you sure? I mean I know I’m pressuring you to show me and I don’t want you to regret this later on and-“

“Just open it, Lou.” Niall interrupted him, watching as Louis placed the sketch book. Down on the counter and hesitated before flipping open the first page.

Louis had to supress a smile when he read what was written on the first page. “Do not open this, please, if you find this, like it’s been lost and you found it, please return it to me, Niall Horan” below the message he’d jotted down his phone number.

Louis raised his eyebrow and looked up at Niall, who was blushing. “Just turn to the next page” he mumbled, embarassed already.

“You’re so cute,” Louis said under his breath, shaking his head from side to side. He was nervous to turn the page, unsure of what to expect. He heard Niall huff behind him and chuckled before flipping the page, gasping at the beautiful sight.

Layed out on the very first page was an array of dark, light, thick and thin lines all making out the most breathtaking image of Louis imaginable. “Oh, Niall,” Louis gasped, his mouth dropping open and his eyes brimming with tears, a hand brought up to clasp his open mouth.

“Okay that’s enough” Niall cracked, reaching around Louis, who had his back to him as he looked at the sketch book on the counter, to slam the book closed and clutching it to his chest. Louis whirled around, shocked at the sudden movement. “I knew you wouldn’t like it” Niall mumbled, avoiding Louis’ gaze.

“Niall,” Louis mumbled, his voice croak and weak. “Baby that’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. You’re so talented and wow, I’m crying over a portrait, Jesus Christ..” Louis stiffled a laugh, sniffing and wiping his eyes.

Niall turned back to look at him and felt a wave of emotions crashing over him at his boyfriend becoming a sputtering mess because of his work.

“You’re not lying are you?” Niall choked out, his grip on his sketch pad loosening up. “Please tell me you’re not bullshitting me” Niall begged, taking Louis’ face in his hands after dropping his book on the counter behind Louis. He rubbed his thumbs under the older boys eyelids, wiping the tears that were gathered there. “Promise me you’re not lying”

Louis reached a hand up to lock his fingers with the hand on his left cheek, kissing the knuckles, sniffing again. “Niall, you’ve got me crying over a portrait, if that’s not proof that I absolutely love it then I don’t know what else you want.”

Niall cracked a smile, relief washing over his face as Louis reached up to press his lips to Niall’s, putting all the passion he could into the simple gesture to prove to Niall that he was genuine. He pulled away slowly. “Now can I see the rest? If that’s okay with you” he asked breathlessly.

“The pancakes are going to be cold,” Niall replied, shrugging his shoulders. Louis smirked and pecked the blonde boys lips once more before adding, “We’ll just look through it over breakfast then,” and reaching behind him to grab the sketch pad off the counter

Niall sighed, giving in. He took the plate filled with pancakes and carried it to the dining table, where Louis was eagerly waiting, his eyes still red. Niall sat next to him and and dragged a few pancakes on his plate, before covering it with a thick layer of syrup. Louis did the same, the sketchpad next to his plate burning his curiosity.

“What else do you draw, Niall? Only portraits?” Louis asked after his first bite, moaning lowly in satisfaction as the delicious pancake batter mixed with the sweet syrup melted on his tongue. “This is really good, Ni.” Louis added between bites as he waited for Niall’s answer.

Niall nodded in acknowledgment at Louis’ compliment. “Thanks” he mumbled in his food, taking his time to swallow properly before speaking.

“I mostly draw portraits. Or body parts. I love drawing hands too. Sometimes i’ll try to challenge myself and draw something out f my comfort zone, like scenery, but it still needs work” he rushed through his words, and Louis had a hard time catching all that Niall had said, since they were all jumbled together in his nervousness.

Louis decided to wait until he was done eating to conquer the book, deciding the anticipation buiding up inside of him was exciting - plus, he didn’t want to spill any syrup on one of Niall’s most prized posessions.

When he ate his last bite he pushed his plate away and turned to Niall who was waiting expectantly, having already finished, and pulled the book in between them, grabbing one of Niall’s hands and locking it with his, resting them together on the table.

“Let’s go sit on the couch instead” Niall proposed, standing up and tugging Louis’ arm. Louis sighed at the delay, but if it’s what Niall wanted, then he wouldn’t complain. They sat down on the old, worn out couch in the living room, sides and thighs pressing together as Louis set the book between them on their laps. He could feel Niall trembling subtly next to him. “Babe, it’s alright,” he comforted. “Calm down, Ni.”

“It’s just - this is like the only part of me you’ve never seen before and it means so much that you want to learn about it, but it’s scary too.” Niall breathed heavily after speaking, and one of Louis’ hands rubbed up and down his thigh.

“Okay I understand. I’ll be honest with you, I promise. Just please, Niall, calm down for me. You’re getting me all stressed out and I want to remember this moment, as cheesy as it may sound” Louis grinned, leaning up to peck Niall’s lips in hopes to calm him down. The blonde boy sighed. “Just take a look at the damned thing before I take a wee on myself”

Louis opened to the front page, snickering again at Niall’s sloppily written warning on the front page. Then he turned to the portrait of himself, demanding to take a picture of it to keep on his iPhone because it made him so happy, which Niall nervously allowed him to do.

After the familiar sound of a picture being taken was heard, Louis flipped to the next page, a quick intake of breath being heard.

It was a sketch of two hands tightly intertwined, and the striking familiarity hit Louis like a ton of bricks. He recognized the position that the smaller thumb occupied on top of the bigger hand, a sense of dominance over it. “It’s- it’s our hands” Louis breathed out as his eyes scanned the page.

Niall had to fight back the urge to rip the book from Louis’ grasp again. He was so uncomfortable.

“Baby, how did you do that? Its not like we held hands while you sat there with your sketch book. You had nothing to copy, you just remember all of those little details?” Louis said with a shaky voice. It was crazy what Niall’s artwork could do to him

“Yeah, it’s hard to explain. I mean, I think if something meaningful, or something I want to remember, and this image of it pops into my head. If I took my time observing it while I could, then I’ll remember it clearly.” Niall explained hesitantly, unsure of what Louis would think when he told him how his brain worked.

“For example, sometimes when you’re asleep and I’m awake, I just lay there and look at our hands, it helps me remember.” he added. Louis just gaped at Niall in awe. “That’s fucking amazing, I wish I could do that”

“Well, you remember endless music notes and verses and lyrics, and even business plans and rules and regulations; I remember patterns and images that just stay in my brain, haunting me until I free them through a pencil or a paintbrush.”

Louis was fascinated by the younger boys words, finally understanding a part of Niall’s brain that he had never really gone into depth in learning about it before. “This is fascinating” Louis breathed, looking up at Niall with a new image of him.

He was seeing the boy in a whole new way; a way that just made him love him so much more. Niall relaxed slightly, happy that Louis hadn’t said anything negative yet. “Keep going,” Niall said, and Louis was surprised that he was encouraging him.

The next image was one of an eye; a bright blue, sparkly eye that could be none other than the artist himself’s favorite person in the world. It was Louis’ eye. “Is that… Mine?” Louis choked over his own words as he found himself hypnotized by the eye staring up brightly at him.

“Yeah, I love your eyes Lou, I don’t know if I’ve ever told you”

Niall turned to look into those eyes, although they seemed to be becoming redder and puffier every page. “You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen, Lou.” Niall mumbled, running his thumb under the older boys eye to wipe a fresh tear tumbling out of it.

“Fuck, Niall, how am I supposed to look at all the pages in this book without ruining any of them? I’m crying like a baby” Louis sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes landed on the drawing of two men hugging.

“Wait how could you even have drawn that? You can’t see what we look like when we hug.”

“That one was harder,” Niall said, running his fingers through Louis’ soft hair and pulling his head down to rest on his shoulder, continuing to stroke it. “I literally had to try to imagine how we looked while hugging by comparing our height difference and different proportions. I think it turned out alright, though, I guess.”

“It turned out amazing” Louis whispered, sighing as he flipped to another page. This one was of the back pf somebody’s head as they looked out into the setting sun over the ocean. Louis’ eyes widened. “Niall I’m so jealous of your talent” he said longingly.

“Well, it’s easy to draw when I have images of you constantly running through my mind,” Niall confessed with shy grin.

He watched as Louis continued to flick through, spotting a portrait of the two of them kissing. Except Louis recognized this image from a photo he had snapped one day outside their doorstep before Niall left for Ireland for the week, wanting a memory of him.

“You can re-draw pictures too?” Louis asked, awed as he recognized the longing the two of them shared in the picture into Niall’s drawing. “No, I don’t like re-drawing from pictures. I prefer to make my own. I just look at it for long and re-create it from memory onto the paper” Niall explained uneasily. “Weird, I know”

“So you didn’t even have our photo in front of you?” Louis sputtered, shocked. He sighed contently when Niall’s fingernails scratched his skull gently, nuzzling his face closer into Niall’s neck. “No, I don’t have to,” Niall answered with a shrug

“That’s bloody amazing” Louis repeated, still shocked at what he saw. “Niall why have you been hiding all this talent from me? If anything, it makes me love you even more” he said, cuddling into Niall’s side.

“Because I think it’s the one thing that keeps me sane sometimes.” Louis was confused by Niall’s answer but just reached for his cheek, pulling his head down a little so that Louis could press a cheek to the younger boys temple.

Niall sighed contentedly and motionned to the book. “Are you done with that?” he asked quietly. “No” Louis decided, turning to the sketchpad on his lap once again.

“What did you mean by ‘it’s the only thing that keeps me sane sometimes’?” He questionned as he flipped to a new page.

“It’s hard to really explain, Lou.” Niall muttered, shaking his head as he thought of what to say next. “It’s like… when I just feel really bad about myself or I’m upset or even if we argue, I draw. Some people cut, some burn or scratch, I draw. It’s my way of keeping control or calming myself down.”

Louis nodded thoughtfully, frowning as he was deep thought, before glancing up to Niall’s face. “I feel like I’m getting to know a whole new side of you, Ni” Louis mused.

He watched as Niall’s face turned horrified, before whipping towards him. “Wh-what?” Niall stuttered, his face paling considerably as he flinched away from Louis as if he’s been burned. “You think I’m insane don’t you?” Niall asked, panic leaking in his voice.

“What?” Louis shook his head frantically, “absolutely not! You are the most wonderful man in my life there is not a bone of insanity in your body. Except in bed. You’re quite insane when you’re there,” Louis winked cheekily, pulling Niall in close to him and rubbing his back reassuringly. “You have to stop doubting yourself baby.”

“It’s just.. The look on your face- you seemed so… So weirded out, or confused, or disgusted… I thought you were thinking differently of me” Niall mumbled shamefully into Louis’ shoulder. “I’m sorry for being paranoid Lou, I’ll try to stop” he added when he felt Louis’ fingertips settling in his hair, rubbing his scalp to relax him.

“I do think differently of you, Niall. Just in a positive way. I’m getting to know you even better. It’s fascinating” Louis explained, trying his best to find the words that would reassure the younger boy, who sighed and nodded into his shoulder.

“What’s the most personal thing you’ve ever drawn, Niall? Can you show me? Or maybe just tell me about it?” Louis asked, eager to learn more about his boyfriends work and maybe discover more about the young boy just by seeing more of it; seeing his emotions drawn out on a thin piece of paper, telling a story Niall would hardly be able to tell himself.

Niall paled even more, if possible, and Louis was just about to take back his last question before Niall collected himself and spoke. “It’s- er, well- it’s us…” he stuttered, his cheeks turning deep red as he grabbed his sketchpad, slowly turning the pages to find the one he was looking for.

He stopped flipping the pages and once he found the one he wanted, he stared at it for a moment, before he brought it up to his chest to hide it from Louis’ gaze. “I’m scared you’ll be downright creeped out” Niall whispered desperately, his eyes speaking what words couldn’t.

“Just show me, sweetheart.” Louis ran his fingers through Niall’s hair, pushing it up off his forehead and revealing the brown underside beneath his blonde locks, and waited for Niall to find the courage to flip the page around. He leaned forward and pecked Niall’s nose, receiving a shy smile in response that made his stomach clench.

Niall took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he turned the sketch pad around, terrified to see Louis’ reaction. Louis’ breath caught in his throat when he saw the drawing of him and Niall.

He gulped thickly as he recognized himself, positoned above Niall, both arms supporting his weight on each side of Niall’s head. He felt his jeans tighten as he recognized this position. It was Niall and himself, having sex.

“Wasn’t expecting that one” Louis whispered, his throat suddenly dry.

“Jesus,” Niall huffed, quickly closing the sketch pad again. “Sorry I ever drew that.” Louis clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes because Niall was once again taking things the wrong way.

He ripped the sketch pad out of Niall’s hands and opened it up, looking up at Niall’s soft blue eyes watching him intently as he searched for the picture again. “Bloody hell,” Louis whispered. “Its a masterpiece.”

Louis started feeling uneasy as he stared at the drawing, mesmerized by all the attention and details Niall had put into it. He’d skillfully captured the expressions in the faces, the pleasure and excitment, as well as the position of the body parts.

“This one was hard too” Niall mused quietly. “But I think it turned out good” Louis could just gape at the drawing, speechless. “Let me take a picture of this one” he suddenly said.

“Lou-” Niall sighed, but didn’t have the heart to stop his boyfriend as he scrambled for his iPhone under his leg. “I won’t show anyone baby, I promise,” Louis reassured him, “It’s just the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Fine. But I swear to God, if you ever show that drawing to anyone, I will never show you any of my drawings ever again” Niall warned, waiting until Louis was done taking a picture to take the sketchbook again. “Here, take a look at this one. It’s my professor’s favorite” Niall said quietly as he scanned through the pages.

“Here” he said, holding up the pad for Louis to see.

Louis’ hand immediately went up to his mouth, a deep breath being inhaled in shock. “Oh my gosh,” Louis said, staring at the new drawing.

This one was lightly colored, the lines and patterns revealing Louis playing the piano and singing as Niall sat next to him, eyes glowing excitedly even on the paper. “That was the first time we met, back when you were playing the piano in the music room on the first day of my freshman year, and I overheard you and came to see who was playing, and you told me I could sit down with you, remember that day?” Niall explained quietly, his smile lighting up his features. Louis nodded.

“Of course I do, Ni. T’was the first time we ever met” he breathed, softly running his fingers over the darkened paper. “I asked you to sing to me,” Niall said, looking down at their hands interlocked in Louis’ lap. “You asked me what I wanted to hear, and I told you to sing whatever you wanted. You sang The Fray and I instantly fell in love with your voice, and then eventually I fell in love with you.”

Louis smiled down at their intertwined hands, remembering the day.

“You have an amazing voice, Lou. You love music, and singing. Much more than what you’re doing now.” Niall said. “You should’ve kept studying in music”

“It’s not a promising career Niall,” Louis chuckled, shaking his head and closing the sketchbook.

“Neither is art, but you haven’t let me give up. I don’t want you to either.” Niall brought their hands up to his lips and kissed each of Louis’ knuckles, not breaking eye contact with him.

Louis sighed, opening his hand and running his thumb along Niall’s chin softly. “I don’t know, Niall. It’s too late now, can’t afford for another year at Uni quite yet” Louis explained sadly. “I guess it’ll just be a hobby for now”

“One day it’ll happen, Lou.” Niall blurted out, giving Louis a soft kiss on the lips. “You’ll make it somewhere with that piano one day and I’ll be supporting you through it all, maybe even play the guitar for you.”

Louis felt his heart swell for his boyfriend, and he felt the sudden urge to crash his lips against Niall’s.

For the first time that day they seemed to be able to forget anything besides the feel of their bodies and lips tangling together as Louis moved to straddle Niall. Their minds were far from the art and the music, although somehow those were what led to this.

“I love you so much” Louis moaned against Niall’s lips before pulling off his shirt swiftly over his head. “My little artist” he breathed, his lips near Niall’s ear before sucking on his neck.

He licked a line back up to Niall’s ear, whispering into it. “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed this,” Louis groaned, trailing kisses down his jaw until he reached his lips, pecking them sloppily a few times before slipping his tongue over Niall’s bottom lip, forcing his mouth open.

Niall’s fingers ran up and down Louis’ back, giving him goosebumps. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there Lou” Niall gasped at the feeling of Louis’ lips on his. He kissed him back for a few seconds before pulling back again, pressing their foreheads and noses together.

“You have no idea how horrible I feel, how disgusted I am of myself for being so ignorant towards you. I’m so sorry, boo” he whispered, stroking Louis’ cheek with his thumb.

“Don’t apologize,” Louis answered numbly, “Hust kiss me. S’okay…”

Niall’s skin tingled where Louis’ hands moved down his bare chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps. He stopped at Niall’s hips, gripping them tightly and rubbing circles in the skin with his thumbs as their lips moved together in perfect synchronization, both eager and passionate.

Niall groaned into Louis’ mouth, clasping his hands together at the back of Louis’ neck, holding his head in place. “Are you still hot and bothered for me?” Louis breathed against Niall’s lips as he sensually moved one hand from Niall’s hip to his crotch, where he palmed slowly through Niall’s sweat pants.

“Yes,” Niall said in a choked, breathless voice, throwing his head back on the couch when Louis squeezed. His hands moved up Louis’ neck to tug at his hair, one of the few kinks his boyfriend had, and he got a loud moan in response as Louis latched his lips to the base of Niall’s neck, sucking a bruise there.

“This is- this is uncomfortable, Lou, not on the couch” Niall whined, wincing when Louis nudged his new bruise with his nose in it’s path towards Niall’s chest, leaving small open-mouthed kisses.

“Fine, carry me to the bedroom,” Louis said, pecking Niall’s nose. Niall groaned, knowing it was more difficult to carry Louis since their first few months together. He was a growing man, he was even taller than Niall now which made this a little difficult.

“Hang on tight,” Niall said, leaving a kiss on Louis’ swollen lips before scooting to the end of the couch. Louis’ legs locked behind his back and his arms wrapped around his shoulders, his head resting there like a little kid.

Niall forced himself to stand up, groaning at the extra weight he had to carry. He found it difficult to walk with the aching hard on he was sporting between his legs, as well as Louis clinging onto him like a small kid- even though he was far from that.

“I love you,” Louis whispered in his ear, kissing his bare shoulder afterwards as he nuzzled back into it. “I love you too baby,” Niall replied, locking his hands under Louis’ thighs as he slowly stepped up the stairs.

Niall groaned as Louis started sucking on his shoulder softly, his knees buckling under him. “Christ, Lou, wait until I set you down or I’ll drop you” he stuttered, his step faltering.

“You wouldn’t drop me” Louis said quietly, his eyelashes brushing against Niall’s skin. Niall chuckled at his boyfriends certainty, it was as if he knew everything in the world. He always knew what to say.

“Do you think you could draw a picture of this moment, Ni? Because I’m so fucking happy,” Louis said quietly, his fingers twirling through the short hairs on the back of Niall’s neck.

Niall thought about it for a moment. “Of course I will, Lou.” By this time he had reached the bedroom, and he was slowly leaning down over the bed, laying Louis on his back. “Did you want me to do it now?”

“Can I watch you?” Louis said eagerly, suddenly more interested in that than the sex they had definitely been about to have.

He never got to watch Niall sketch; watch how he drew the lines on the paper and add shading, making various sized lines and colors all over that somehow resulted in a masterpiece in the end.

“You want to watch me draw instead of having sex?” Niall choked out, an indescribable emotion overwhelming him.

Louis smiled and reached up to stroke Niall’s cheek tenderly. “If you don’t mind, of course. I want to see you working at what you’re so passionate about, I’m curious, I want to share the moment with you, if thay makes sense” he explained. “I want to see how you do it

“We can have sex right afterwards if that’s what you’re worried about,” Louis teased, pulling Niall down for a kiss before the irish boy crawled off of him, running downstairs to grab his sketch book and returning to the room, a couple of pencils in hand.

“Might take a while” Niall warned Louis, sitting down comfortably on the bed and leaning against the headboard, Louis following after him. “Doesn’t matter. As long as we get to it eventually” he grinned, cuddling into Niall’s right side.

“How do you start?” Louis asked, watching as Niall analyzed the page carefully, squirming a little bit because he was still aching inside his trousers. “Just watch,” he said, his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration.

Louis watched as Niall started sketching a rough outline of arms and legs quickly, his wrist flicking in time with the strokes of his pencil. “That’s quick, what are you saying it’ll take time?” Louis laughed, watching Niall’s hand dance across the paper.

“Shut up Lou, I have to concentrate while the memory is still fresh” he said distractedly. “It’s not helping that I’m still distracted by this fucking boner” he added.

“I’ll help you with that later,” Louis grinned, leaning over a little more to get a glimpse of the paper that now had vague lines that showed legs wrapped around the smaller boys waist and a head resting on his shoulder, lips puckered and kissing it. Niall didn’t reply, his eyebrows scrunched together as he focused on the drawing before him, trying his very best to make this drawing the best he could for Louis.

He wasn’t used to being observed, and worried that he would mess up under the curious eyes of his lover. He wanted to prove he was good at this, that he could draw his Louis a masterpiece that represented their love and captured their beautiful moment.

Louis was in awe as he saw Niall create a drawing that seemed so familiar, yet so foreign to his imagination. He watched Niall carefully trace the outline of his face, paying big attention to detail.

“This is fascinating, Ni.” Louis said, squeezing Niall’s thigh as the young boy worked wonders, his eyebrows furrowed together and his tongue poking out from between his thin lips.

“Shh” Niall muttered as he flicked some hair on the page, on top of Louis’ head. “I have to imagine this right” Louis pursed his lips and leaned his head on Niall’s shoulder, watching intently. Louis was impressed by Niall’s outline, but could tell he was still hard in his pants and was beginning to grow a little impatient as well.

“Niall,” he mumbled, blowing hot breath on his ear. “You’re so good, so talented,” he rambled on, teasingly moving the fingers that were resting on Niall’s thigh towards his crotch and leaning up to nibble on his ear.

“Louis, stop” Niall moaned through clenched teeth, his pencil slipping from his grip as Louis suddenly grabbed his crotch tightly. “Stop what?” Louis said innocently, looking up at Niall’s face through his lashes.

“You can’t make your mind up,” Niall chuckled, deciding he would take matter into his own hands and placed the sketch book on the ground, pushing Louis’ shoulders down so that he layed on his back, Niall on top of him. Louis traced patterns down his bare torso as he stared up at him admiringly.

“Are you gonna top this time?” Louis asked as Niall stood up on the side of the bed and slowly pulled down his sweat pants, making Louis ache at the distance between them.

“Only if you want me to, but I know how much you like control.” Niall said, crawling on top of Louis and immediately feeling hands wrap around his neck, pulling him down for a sloppy, open mouthed kiss as his hands trailed down to the bottom of Louis’ shirt, slowly pulling it up as Louis arched his back to allow him to do so, revealing the tan skin underneath.

“Let’s take turns, I’ll let you fuck me up the ass since you let me look at your sketch pad” Louis grinned, his eyes twinkling with excitment as Niall smirked.

“You go from absolutely adorable and innocent one second to frisky and horny the next. You’re so unpredictable.” Niall continued, leaning down to suck on Louis’ neck, leaving a nice purple bruise and soothing it with his tongue. His hands trailed down to Louis’ sweats, quickly untying the string and sliding them down his thighs when he lifted his bum, Louis’ nails already scratching at Niall’s back.

“What can I say, that’s the effect you have on me” Louis moaned loudly, his voice hitching up a few octaves as Niall brushed his palm over his dick achingly slowly.

Niall hummed in pleasure at Louis’ reaction, applying a but more pressure to his aching center. “Tell me exactly how I make you feel, Louis” he breathed, leaning down to gently kiss Louis’ dick through his thin boxers. Louis’ fingers found their way to Niall’s hair, fisting it, and Niall smiled against his hard on because this was a natural reaction for Louis; he always had to pull hair or have his hair pulled.

“S’like… We’re the only ones in the world. So good, Ni. Nobody else matters when you’re making me feel this good.” Louis whispered in a shaky voice, his head thrown back and his eyes closed as Niall’s fingers grazed under the waistline of his boxers.

“Keep going” Niall hissed when Louis’ grip tightened painfully in his hair. He loved hearing Louis’ affected voice, knowing he was the one causing the older boy to lose control.

“Y-you make me feel like I’m worth everything in the world, like I’m the only that ever mattered to you, or that will ever matter, because you just, you give me all your attention and you focus on just- on just making me feel so good, and-” Louis trailed off, his mind spinning confusingly when Niall suddenly pulled down his boxers and licked one long stripe along his member.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “I just love you so much.” Louis lifted his head up to look down at Niall who took the tip in his mouth, sucking on it, licking under the foreskin before bobbing his head down.

Suddenly he looked up, his innocent blue eyes gone black with lust and made eye contact with Louis before coming back up, lips lifting off his member with a pop before engulfing it again.

“Christ, Niall, I’m not the only one who changes moods in a second” Louis just managed to say, the pleasure that burned through his entire body overwhelming him. Seeing Niall’s capable lips and tongue around his cock wasn’t helping his train of thought, either.

Louis was close, Niall working wonders on his aching member and he could feel the familiar clenching in his stomach announcing he was near his high. “Babe, babe,” Louis muttered, tugging on the hair he had between his fingers. “M’close,” he added, and moaned loudly when Niall reached down to massage his balls, all while continuing to bob his head, occasionally choking when it hit the back of his throat, which only made Louis moan in response.

“M’gonna get you there” Niall groaned around Louis’ dick, gagging slightly. The vibrations made Louis’ face scrunch up in pleasure and his legs stiffen. Niall looked up to his boyfriend’s face, and the moment their eyes locked, Niall felt Louis’ salty cum shoot down his throat, and there was so much of it that he had trouble swallowing the whole thing.

He licked the corners of his mouth clean as he glanced back up at Louis, who whimpered quietly. He placed a quick open mouth kiss to Louis’ lips, shoving his tongue in Louis’ mouth to give his boyfriend a taste of himself. “Taste so good, Lou.” Niall moaned, kissing Louis’ nose. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Louis nodded obediently, and Niall felt a wave of dominance wash over him. This was the first time Louis had ever let him top, and he wasn’t quite sure how exactly to make the older boy feel the same way that Louis would make him feel. Despite that small detail, Niall felt confident at being this position, and if this was how Louis felt every time they had sex, then he was bloody jealous.

Niall observed every curve of muscle on Louis’ back, deciding it was extremely beautiful and could very well be the inspiration for his next masterpiece.

The sweat trickled down his back already, and glistened in the light shining through the window. Niall couldn’t help it, he started running his hands along the muscles, just feeling every inch of his skin. “You’re so beautiful,” he muttered.

Louis whimpered beneath his touch, and even though he had already came just seconds before, he was already aching for friction, feeling anxious at the thought of being at the bottom for the first time. Niall felt Louis’ muscles tense under his hands, and he frowned. “What’s wrong baby?”

“Really want you,” Louis muttered, and Niall felt bad for keeping him waiting so anxiously. “Where’s the lube?” Niall asked, kissing up Louis’ back while he waited for the answer.

“Wherever we left it last… Where did we do it last Niall? It seems like ages ago I can’t even remember.” Louis sounded in pain as he spoke, and Niall’s hands and lips all over his bare skin wasn’t helping.

“Fuck” Niall groaned, awkwardly shuffling backwards until his feet reached the ground. He stumbled around the bedroom, opening drawers and slamming them shut frustratedly as his aching member made it hard for him to concentrate on finding the lube.

He hated the fact that he actually couldn’t remember where they had last had sex, because that proved just how long Niall had been pushing Louis away to focus on his studies.

He glanced one last time at Louis, who rolled onto his back, a pained look on his face. Niall’s chest clenched at the pain he saw in his lover’s eyes, unsure if it was because of the wait or if it was for the fact that he, too, couldn’t remember the last time they’d had sex. Deciding it was both, Niall bolted out of the room, wracking his brain for any memory of where they would’ve used the lube last.

He guessed it was the kitchen, probably on the table, so he rushed down completely naked and checked the junk drawers, groaning when it wasn’t there.

Then he remembered it had actually been on the couch, and recalled the memory of their passionate love made next to the fireplace on the little couch. He searched the drawer in the coffee table, finding the half empty bottle and rushing back up to Louis.

Louis was panting on the bed, and the sweat beading on his forehead and his wide eyes nearly made Niall grunt. “Sorry Lou, couldn’t find the bloody thing” he apologized, kneeling on the bed and scooching back up to Louis’ level. He twisted open the cap of the bottle, wincing when the cold lube hit his fingers. “Fuck that’s cold”

“S’okay, just… Please.” Louis mumbled, his voice faint. Niall nodded and Louis returned to his position on all fours. “This might hurt, boo. Tell me if it does… Please. Don’t wanna hurt you.” Niall knew he had to be careful since it was his first time on top, even though Lou had been with men before him he would still be tight and Niall didn’t want to hurt him.

“Yeah, just, just start with one finger, then two, to stretch” Louis explained, the nervousness in his voice clearly audible. “Right” Niall breathed, coathing his fingers thickly with the cold stuff.

He held Louis’ hip tightly with one hand while he used his pointer finger from his other hand to gently poke through the tight muscle.

Louis winced instantly, and tightened around Niall’s finger. “Relax, sweetheart,” Niall said, recalling memories of what Louis always told him to do. Louis obeyed, and Niall began to move slowly, bending his finger after pushing in about halfway. A strangled hiss escaped Louis’ lips, and Niall stopped immediately what he was doing.

“You alright Lou?” He asked quietly, wiggling his finger a bit deeper, earning a sharp intake of breath from Louis. “It feels so uncomfortable, how can you let me do this so often?” Louis shuddered beneath Niall. “You must love me a whole lot to put up with this” he added.

Niall chuckled and pushed his finger a bit further. “I do, but trust me, it starts feeling better after you get used to it” he said reassuringly, using his free hand to rub the back of Louis’ neck comfortingly.

He stayed still for a few moments until Louis nodded his head, telling him it was alright, and he began to move his fingers in and out, slowly at first but going faster when he heard Louis finally muffle a moan of pleasure. “More,” he said, so Niall added a second finger.

Niall had trouble inserting his second finger through Louis’ insanely tight muscle, and he grunted lowly at the thought of how Louis would feel around his aching cock. He listened to Louis’ breathy pants and moans for a few moments, waiting for him to relax to start moving. “You alright?”

“Yeah, move Ni,” he ordered and Niall did as he was told, slowing down when he thought he was causing him pain. Eventually he was scissoring his fingers to stretch him open even more before adding a third. “Sorry if this hurts, boo.”

“S’okay, it’s your turn to top” Louis forced out, biting his tongue to hold back the violent swear words he was so tempted to yell.

“What now?” Niall asked uncertainly, his three fingers still pumping slowly inside Louis. Louis furrowed his brow, as if he had trouble remembering what to do next. “Try- try curling your fingers upward, I do it to you and you- you like it” Louis stuttered.

Niall did as told, twisting his wrist so that he was palm up and curling a finger.

Louis’ response was a loud, glutteral moan and Niall knew he had done something. “Fuck, no wonder you like that,” Louis said, his fingers wanting to clasp onto Niall’s hair, but unable to do so from this position, so he settled for the bedsheets instead as Niall repeated his movement.

“Want me to keep doing this?” Niall asked quietly, loving the intense reaction he was getting from his boyfriend. “Yeah, another time” Louis moaned. Niall obeyed, and the cry of pleasure that came out of Louis’ mouth made him groan too.

He desperately wanted to lean up and kiss Louis senseless, see his facial reactions to this new feeling he was making him experience. “Get on your back babe” Niall ordered, tapping Louis’ hip.

Louis felt empty when Niall pulled his fingers out, but turned immediately, legs spread for Niall to crawl in between. Niall wiped his fingers on the sheets then crawled on top of Louis, kissing him feverishly and looking into his eyes. “I love you so much, and I promise once I’m done uni you’re all that I’ll ever worry about.”

“Your art too” Louis breathed. “Don’t forget your art” Niall chuckled, immensly happy that Louis seemed as enthusiastic for his passion as he was. “Yeah, that too, but you’ll still be number one. I promise” Niall reassured Louis, leaving one last, lingering kiss before kneeling upright, snatching the bottle of lube from the edge of the bed and squeezing some on his hand again.

He settled himself between Louis’ legs, spreading his legs wide. “Wrap them around me,” Niall said, hoping it would make this easier, and Louis locked his ankles behind his back, just above his bum. He knelt above Louis, using one hand for support near his head and the other to position himself.

“Is this your first time?” Niall asked tenderly, leaning in to give Louis a gentle kiss on his temple. Louis’ eyes widened and he almost seemed vulnerable to Niall. “Yeah, does it hurt?” Louis whimpered, and Niall was torn between hating being Louis’ first, since he had to hurt him, and feeling happy he would be his first, since Louis would remember this.

“Yeah, it sort of does. At first, anyways. Then it gets better” Niall answered, nudging his nose against Louis’ cheek. “We don’t have to do it if you’re not comfortable, Lou. You can top if you want” Niall added when he saw Louis’ nervous face.

“No, no baby its alright. I trust you more than anyone and somebody has to be my first at one point, so I want it to be you.” He pulled Niall down for a kiss and forced himself to breathe heavily when he felt Niall lining up at his entrance, slowly pushing in.

Niall stopped about halfway through, frantically moving his hand up to Louis’ forehead and pushing back the sweaty strands of hair. “Don’t even dare ask me again if I’m fucking alright” Louis hissed when Niall opened his mouth, cutting him off. “I’ll tell you if I want you to stop, just hold on for a minute” he added, trying his best to adjust to the new position. Niall nodded obediently, trying not to laugh at Louis’ sudden burst of frustration. Typical Louis.

“Oh baby you feel so good,” Niall cheered, noticing Louis’ fingers frantically scrambling across the bed sheets. Without a word, he bent down a little more and reached for Louis’ hands, directing them to Niall’s hair, just where Niall knew he liked them. His hands immediately found grip there, fisting the blonde locks tightly as his jaw clenched. He wiggled his hips a little bit, causing Niall to moan, before asking him to move again.

Niall pushed in a bit further, until Louis’ eyes screwed shut. He remained there for a while longer, unmoving, until Louis gave him the signal to continue. He tried his best to ignore the throbbing pain he was feeling by going so slowly, so he focused on watching the changes of expression in Louis’ face.

“No wonder you can never fucking walk after we do this, Jesus Christ,” Louis groaned, huffing as he pulled Niall back down for a kiss, which seemed like a good distraction for Niall to pull out and push in again a little quicker than before. “Are you doing alright? We could try a different position, maybe it’ll be easier.”

“No, no I’m fine, keep going, just, slow for now” Louis groaned, his hands gripping tighter in Niall’s hair at the feeling. Niall started thrusting gently into Louis, groaning at the feel of Louis so tight around him. “Christ Lou, you feel amazing”

“Go faster, Niall” Louis said, so Niall happily obliged, thrusting faster into his boyfriend beneath him. He let out a little choked moan with every thrust and could hear Louis muttering beneath his, his fingernails clawing his scalp. “Fuck. F-fuck Niall, holy f-wow.”

“Good wow or bad wow” Niall moaned loudly, reaching down to grab Louis’ cock in his fist, pumping up and down slowly. Louis let out a sudden scream, pleasure washing over him as Niall relieved the tension in his cock, which had turned hard again.

“Fuck, so good,” Louis answered, looking up to see his boyfriend staring into his eyes, his teeth clamped down onto his bottom lip as he thrusted.

The fact that he didn’t break eye contact was turning Louis on even more, seeing the dark lust in his eyes as he continued to speed up his thrusts, growing sloppy due to his inexperience but managing to hit all the right spots

“Try to tilt up a bit, thrust upwards, I did it to you once and yo-you came seconds after” Louis instructed, “but just when you’re gonna cum”. Niall nodded and sped up his thrusts, pumping Louis in rythm with the movement of his hips, desperately trying to bring pleasure to him as he tried to bring himself near his peak.

“M’close,” Niall said, feeling the familiar heat rushing through him as he bent down to catch Louis’ bottom lip between his own, tugging on it with his teeth. “Fuck, you’re so hot. Talk to me, Lou. Make me cum with your voice.” Niall mumbled, hovering above Louis.

“Christ, Niall, you’re so fucking huge, and you feel so good inside me, I don’t know why I was so nervous about letting you top because you’re bloody amazing, and feeling you on top of me and pounding in me is fucking amazing and- christ you’re making me forget what I want to say- and you’re so fucking hot on top of me and I love you so much” Louis panted, desperate for Niall to start moving again, since he’s stopped thrusting to hear Louis’ answer.

“Holy fuck,” Niall groaned, thrusting a few more times with his hips angled up just the way Louis directed him before spilling his load inside of Louis, coming with a few shouts of his boyfriends name.

Louis followed suit, white liquid splaterring their chests as Niall thrusted a couple more times before pulling out, crashing breathlessly on top of Louis, his cum smearing on both their chests.

Louis scrambled to hug Niall close to him, his eyes wide and his breathing laboured as he came down from his high.

Niall suddenly stood up on shaky legs and made his way slowly to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and holding it under the running faucet until it was damp and warm before going back to Louis and took it upon himself to clean up his boyfriend’s stomach and chest and cock, as well as the rest of his body parts that happened to be splattered with cum. Louis watched Niall tenderly wipe him off and was overwhelmed with love for the lad. Niall then washed himself off quickly as well, discarding the now-dirty washcloth to the floor.

“Christ” Louis swore when Niall crawled in bed again, his fingers weaving through Niall’s hair, who shifted their positions so he was laying behind Louis, spooning him. “Think I’m gonna let you top more often” he breathed. “That was fucking amazing”

Louis locked his fingers with the ones wrapped around his torso, kissing the back of one of the other boys hands. “You’re so good to me, Niall.” Louis mumbled, leaning his back closer to Niall, both of their breathing still labored as Niall placed a few chaste kisses to the back of his neck and his shoulders.

“Can say the same about you, Lou” Niall whispered, skimming his nose along the outline of Louis’ shoulder. “But you already know that” he chuckled, sending a shiver down Louis’ spine at the breath that tickled down his neck. “I missed this” Louis croaked, a sigh escaping his lips.

“I know, baby. So do I. I just want you to remember how important you are to me, even if I’m at school or the library or the art room, I’d much rather be home with you.” Niall whispered into Louis’ ear, and he smiled at the words as Niall continued speaking. “You’re all I think about. My professor thinks I’m absolutely crazy, because all of my work is about you. He says I’m so young but I must be so in love and fuck, is he ever right.”

Louis’ heart swelled at Niall’s words, and he turned his head to look at Niall’s twinkling blue eyes, speechless.

“You know, my professor said he wanted to meet you” Niall stated matter-of-factly. “Wanted to see in person who I was constantly drawing” Niall grinned at the memory. “Wanted to make sure I was doing you justice”

“Do you think he’d have a threesome with us and give you an automatic passing grade?” Louis asked teasingly, feeling Niall’s chest vibrate when he laughed behind him. “That’s not worth sharing you. You’re all mine.” Niall huffed, nibbling Louis’ ear.

“Good, didn’t really feel like having some wrinkled up old man shoving his penis up my arse, I’ll let you do that” Louis laughed, tightening his grip on Niall’s hands when the blonde boy started laughing harder. “But I’d love to meet him, if that’s what he wants”

“That’s what I want,” Niall said quietly. “I want him to know how wonderful you are, and understand why you’re all I think about.” Louis was melting at Niall’s words, not having heard anything so mushy in weeks. That’s what their relationship was typically like, lots of cheesey romantic exchanges and confessions, but lately he had been beginning to miss them, and he was so content to hear them again.

“If it’s for you, baby, then I’ll do it in a heartbeat” Louis reassured Niall, rubbing one of his hands along his arm.

He felt truly honored that Niall was so keen on his professor meeting his lover, and the fact that most of Niall’s drawings were of him was just sinking in his mind. “Are you going to finish the drawing?” Louis asked curiously, half eager to see the result, but the other half of him wantin to stay in bed and cuddle.

“Tomorrow in class. I’ll surprise you if you’re still awake when I get home,” Niall answered. “Now gimme a goodnight kiss, I won’t be here when you wake up.” Louis frowned at Niall’s words but shifted a little bit so that their lips could meet, lingering together for a few seconds. The thought or waking up alone again just sounded completely unappealing, but he knew he’d have Niall all to himself again in a short amount of time.

He sighed and reluctantly tilted his head backwards, meeting Niall’s soft lips in a heart-warming kiss. He lingered into the kiss for as long possible, not wanting the moment to end. “I hate waking up alone” Louis whispered, turning around in Niall’s arms so he could hug him around the waist. “It’s so cold”

Niall remained quiet for a few seconds, and Louis could feel his body stiffening under him before relaxing again.

“What if I start sleeping in a bit. I mean just an hour or two. Then we can wake up together. Instead of going to the library way before class, I’ll go straight to class and get to see you every morning.” Niall offered.

Louis smiled brightly at the proposition, happy that Niall was willing to make a compromise. He was willing to make a change in his usual routine just for him, and Louis felt honored. “I would love that” Louis whispered, dropping small kisses on Niall’s chest. “Absolutely love it”

“Now sleep easy, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Niall mumbled, meeting Louis’ lips with his own one last time before snuggling closer, their legs intertwined and Niall’s hand rubbing circles on Louis’ back as Louis hummed the song he had sang when they first met, causing a blinding smile to grow on Niall’s lips.

“You remember it?” Niall grinned, his love for Louis just growing more and more with everything he did.

“Of course I do, it’s our song, how could I ever forget it” Louis mumbled sleepily, nuzzling his face in Niall’s chest and tightening his hold around him as he kept humming.

“Goodnight darling,” Niall said one last time, smiling when Louis wished him the same before leaving a few butterfly kisses on his lips and settling into the crook of his neck.

He would most definitely be there when Louis woke up the next morning


End file.
